CrossFire Wiki
Welcome to We are currently housing since June 2009 have been made with uploaded Banner_AK47-K_Transformers_Revised.png|AK-47 Knife Transformer|link=AK-47 Knife Transformer|linktext=The blue eyes white dragon of AK-47 Banner_DefenseMode_Revised.png|Defense Mode|link=Defense Mode|linktext=Survival is not the only goal... Banner_SuperSoldiersCity_Revised.png|Super Soldiers City|link=Super Soldiers City|linktext=New battle begins! Banner_2-0.png|CrossFire 2.0|link=CrossFire 2.0|linktext=All the news related to the 2.0 update. Updates Highlights Current= *To be announced. |-| Week 2= *To be announced. |-| Week 3= *To be announced. |-| Week 4= *To be announced. |-| Week 5= *To be announced. |-| February Updates= *'2nd': CrossFire Indonesia updated Devastated City's Hard Difficulty, Blaze / B. Pottery series. *'3rd': CrossFire Russia unlocked both the Cheytac M200 and the Combat Knife Ultimate Gold. *'4th': CrossFire Vietnam unlocked M4A1-S Lily + Sakura 2 and removed about eleven capsules. *CrossFire South Korea unlocked AK47-S Black Dragon, Armsel Striker, Laser Dagger and more. *'5th': CrossFire Europe added Death Rally content, M4A1-S Lily and brand new AK47-S Sakura. *'6th': CrossFire Español added Radioactive City's Hard Difficulty content and the Gradation set. *'10th': CrossFire Philippines added Compound S&D Map, AK47-S Sakura and more. *CrossFire Japan added Kriss Super V - Pink, Combat Axe Lotus and a special crate. *CrossFire Russia unlocked both the AK-12 Russia skin and the AK-103 assault rifle. *'11th': CrossFire North America added Death Rally content, M4A1 Jewelry and more. *CrossFire Brazil updated Cairo TD Map, Navy SEALs, M4A1-S Diamond and more. *'12th': CrossFire Europe unlocked the CheyTac M200 and the Smile Grenade. *CrossFire Russia unlocked the M4A1 and Dual Uzi Pink.*'16th': CrossFire Vietnam updated Zombie v5, D.E-Born Beast & the Ancient Dragon weapons series. *CrossFire Indonesia unlocked M14 EBR, Armsel Striker and the M249 Minimi SPW Oriental Phoenix. *CrossFire South Korea updated Big Bridge, Imperial Set, KAC-Chainsaw Ancient Dragon and more. *CrossFire S.E.A added Oriental Phoenix Set, AK-103 & Thompson-Rusty. *'17th': CrossFire Russia unlocked Mosin Nagant Victory & TKB-408. *CrossFire Español unlocked M4 Commando, M16A2, TRG-21 Straps, PKP 6P41 Pecheneg. *'24th': CrossFire Philippines unlocked Cheytac M200 & Knife Ultimate Gold. *'25th': CrossFire Japan added Aquarium, Water Park, HK416C Scope, etc. *CrossFire North America unlocked Cheytac, M16-S Camo and MK.23-S. *'26th': CrossFire Europe unlocked JackHammer, Thompson & Mauser M1896 Hellfire. *CrossFire Russia updated Pier 39 & Greece Map, M4A1-XS & BC-Axe Ancient Dragon and Jatimatic. Game Features Game Modes Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' .' * If you have information on pages we don't have yet, please ' .' * If you are good at formatting pages, help us to clean up articles to meet standard quality. * Take a few moments and check out our article format before creating one. * Uploading images is a great way to help demonstrating articles - please follow the Image policies rules. * Make sure to follow our rules and keep the site on its track. Report if you find someone breaking it. * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Use the ' ' for general discussion and/or suggestion. You can also leave a messenger on one of the Administrators talk page. Poll With the recent addition of Super Soldiers, Ghosts Vs. Mutants and Death Rally onto various versions; which of the following modes are you most excited for to be added onto your respective versions? Mutation Knight / Lethal Blade Suppression Mode Defense Mode (AI2) Spy / Captain Modes Previous Poll What do you wish for CrossFire in 2015? *Majority Vote: I just want the 2.0 update already! (120 votes / 40.13%) Hot Article CrossFire 2.0 is a major update first released on December 2014 in China and to be released in Vietnam on March 2015. The update includes various content and changes, while keeping the initial content untouched with few exceptions... ''Read More'' Latest Activity * Neowiz Games; Pmang) (2007). * Arario Corporation; Arario (2008). * VTC Corp; VTC Games (2008). * Tencent Interactive Entertainment (2008). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2009). * Gameclub (2009). * Lytogame (2009). * Mail.Ru; Mail.Ru Games (2010). * MacroWell OMG & Me2 (2011). * Smilegate Europe; GameRage (2011). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2011). * Smilegate SEA; Gambooz (2013). * Smilegate Internet (2013). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2014). Category:Browse Category:CrossFire